The Ballad of Star Butterfly
The Ballad of Star Butterfly — песня менестреля Рубериота, который сочинил её для праздника семейства Баттерфляй – на День песни. Англоязычная версия Русскоязычная версия Русский дубляж Who is the maid with the buttercup hair? Who sleeps on moonbeams and dances on air With tears made of honey and a heart full of bunnies Whose infinite virtues are known near and far It's Mewni's own sweetheart, our dear Princess Star And under the shimmer and rubies and pearls Lies hidden a fierce and adventurous girl The forces of evil that lurk in the night Will cower in fear when this shooting Star... ...ignites! rock beat Weaving magic like a born spell-caster And wreaking havoc like a natural disaster She rocks her Narwhal Blast and Warnicorn Stampede She's gonna earn her crown, so hail to the quee-e-e-een! 'Cause she's a rebel princess, she's the best She's a ball of lightning in a hot pink dress She's a thunderstorm roaring through the night She's our shooting Star, and she's lighting up the sky! Oooh-oooh! Oooh-oooh-oooh! heavy beat Shooting Star shining in the night so bright She started to attract a pair of envious eyes The villain rose up from behind the jester's cross She drove him away but didn't know what she had lost Glossaryck and her book of spells How could she know Ludo would take 'em for himself? She confessed to her parents, all full of dread The King and Queen exchanged a look, and this is what they said This is what they said, Тhis is what they said: "We will keep your silence for you From the citizens of Mewni and the High Commission too To keep the peace, we will play the game Royal secret from royal shame Royal secret from royal shame" Royal secret – one last to tell A princess under true love's spell rock beat Who is the boy in the earthly attire? The prince of the princess's deepest desire I don't need to show it, I think we all know it But just to be certain, I'll say it again Star Butterfly is in love with her best friend! quickly And his name is Marco Diaz. Forevermore!!! Кто эта дева с волосами цвета лютика? Кто спит в лунном свете, танцует в ветрах? Чьи слёзы - из мёда, на сердце - крольчата, Чью славу и честь известна тут каждому? Эта наша мьюнианская любимица, наша дорогая принцесса Стар! За блеском рубинов, камней, жемчугов, Скрывается страсть к приключеньям её! Зла силы ночные, что рыщут всегда... Накроет их страх, едва вспыхнет... ...звезда&!! бьёт рок Как врожденный маг она колдует, Всё вокруг как будто ветром сдует! Всюду полетит нарвальный взрыв и военнорогов табун! Заслужит корону она, так возрадуйтесь короле-е-еве! Потому что она принцесса-бунтарка, всех лучше она! Она - словно молния в ярко-розовом платье! Она - словно гром, гремит посреди ночи, Она - словно падающая звезда, и она освещает небо! Ооох-ооо! Оооо-оооо-оооо! тяжелый ритм Падающая звезда светит в ночи так ярко, Она начала привлекать пару завистливых глаз. Злодей восстал из-за креста шута, Она его прогнала, не осознав, что потеряла. Глоссарик и её Книга заклинаний, Откуда она могла знать, что Людо может забрать их? Она созналась родителям, что ужаса полна, Король и Королева переглянулись, и вот, что они сказали... Вот, что они сказали..., Вот, что они сказали: "Мы сохраним секрет надёжно твой! От всех жителей Мьюни и Комиссии самой! Чтобы мир сохранить, мы сыграем в игре! Королевский секрет о королевском стыде! Королевский секрет о королевском стыде!" О Королевском секрете - ещё нужно сказать про один... Принцесса под настоящими любовными чарами... бьёт рок Что за парнишка в земном одеяние? Принц, что принцессе так сильно желанен? Думаю, нет смысла показывать, все мы и так знаем это, Но, на всякий случай, скажу я это снова: Стар Баттерфляй влюбилась в своего лучшего друга! поспешно И его зовут Марко Диаз. Навеки!!! Эта принцесса нас всех удивит, Луной сияет на облачке спит, Как мёд её слёзы, а пахнет как роза, С гостями добра, и учтива всегда! Принцесса поистине наша Звезда В мерцаньи рубинов, в парче золотой, скрывается маленький храбрый герой! Пусть прячется враг и как суслик дрожит, Когда среди ночи она звездо-о-о-о-й! Ле-е-е-е-ти-и-и-и-и-и-т! бьёт рок Магию она пускает в дело, всё крушит вокруг так лихо и умело. Она наш идеал, единорогов бунт! Корона к ней пришла, все королеву жду-у-УУУУУУУ-уууууу-т! Это платье очень ей идёт, ураганный вихрь всё вокруг взорвёт! Прольётся свежая краса, наша Звёздочка покоряет небеса-а-а-а-а! Ооох-ооо! Оооо-оооо-оооо! тяжелый ритм Звёздочка сияя посреди ночи, так к себе и манит острые мечи. Вот злодей восстал, не так уж всё сошлось, Вскоре он был сломлен, но без жертв не обошлось! Вот Глоссарик, Книга Волшебства, Кто же знал что Людо их ищет для себя? Съедаема сомненьями и страхами полна, Родителям она призналась, в чём её вина? В чём её вина, В чём её вина... "Сохрани-и-и-и-м мы в тайне твой секрет! От всего народа Мьюни, не узнает и Совет. Ты не бойся, мы не подведём! Тайны семейства свои сбережём!" Тайны семейства свои сбережём! Давнюю тайну... Скрывает она... Принцесса наша та-а-а-к влюблена! бьёт рок Что за мальчишка в одежде Земной? Сердце принцессы зовёт за собой? И нет мне нужды это вслух говорить, но чтобы уж точно хочу уточни-и-и-ть... Что Звёздочка в друга давно влюблена! поспешно И зовут его Марко Диаз. Наве-е-е-е-е-е-ки-и-и-и-и-и-и, Любо-о-о-о-о-о-вь! Интересные факты *Эта песня взбудоражила народ Мьюни и Комиссию Высшей Магии. *Также конец песни шокировал Марко со Стар и их отношения стали напряженными до следующей серии — Starcrushed. en:The Ballad of Star Butterfly Категория:Песни Категория:Музыка